


Country Roads

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Clyde Logan Tribute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Lucky AU, Prison Infirmary, Prisoner/Nurse Relationship, West Virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Logan Lucky Reylo AURey's move to West Virginia to work as a prison nurse is met with an unexpected twist when she meets a particular 'accident prone' prison inmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.
> 
> I meant to write and finish this as a one-shot about two weeks ago but work and illness have held me up. I thought I'd split it into a three-shot just to get something out. Hope it's okay.

Rey straightened her nurses tunic and scrutinized herself in the mirror. The pale green of her prison sanctioned uniform for the infirmary was not a particularly flattering colour on most but it seemed to enhance the tanned skin of her arms and face quite nicely. Then again, she wasn’t looking for enticing look – the warden would like her to look hideous if he could.

 

She had decided against make-up of any kind and scrunching her hair up in her practical three-buns.

 

She was a little nervous; that she couldn’t deny. She was young for the position and would be the only girl in the prison infirmary but life in the foster system had given her an edge and a survival instinct that could sniff trouble at about fifty paces. She attended self-defence classes and was fast approaching a black belt in karate. This would be a good placement in her mission to becoming a nurse.

 

West Virginia was a pretty place to live. The sun had not been too much for her after working all her teenage years in the ironmongers searching for scraps to salvage for cash. The heat from the forge had left a permanent sheen of sweat upon her and her fingers were always blistered at the end of the day. Driving in her pick up truck to work with the green landscape on the dirt track roads was a glorious contrast.

 

The other two resident nursing staff had been wonderfully welcoming to her. Finn and Poe had quickly put her at her ease about her duties although Rey had been a little irritated by Finn’s constant reassurance that she would be perfectly protected with various alarms and pepper spray if she wanted to carry it. She didn’t need him to hold her hand; if put to the test she could probably beat Finn in a fight himself. Not that she wanted to. He was very sweet and Rey was used to people thinking she was soft and gentle. Never a mistake to make twice.

 

Because of her age and lack of experience she would be regulated to mild illness or minor injuries such as sickness bugs or a black eye but as Poe rather wryly explained to her: that was pretty much the bulk of what they dealt with.

 

Rey tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. She was ready.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, life as a prison nurse was quite a boring occupation most of the time. Yes, there had been something of a ripple of interest among the prisoners that a new female member of staff had joined the prison and she had to contend with a lot of fake headaches and non-existent coughs at the beginning. Many of the inmates gave her the blatant once over and one had even propositioned her right there in her medical bay.

 

She’d sent him back with a bloody nose as a result.

 

She wasn’t worried about repercussions. The warden was keen to avoid any recorded difficulties and insisted ‘they didn’t have nurses causing injuries at his prison’. It kept paperwork to a minimum and the reputation of the small town county jail as clean as possible.

 

Word evidently got around that the young nurse would sucker-punch as many convicts as she could if they kept complimenting her on her arse and she was deceptively strong. Not to mention that their experience with the female members of staff was as dubious as with the males. There was one jailer they called the Captain but was known amongst the staff as Phasma. One of the tallest women Rey had ever seen with about 20lbs of pure muscle, the blonde haired, blue eyed woman was one of the enforcers of rules within her block. Maybe that meant that the prisoners were quicker to back off than usual.

 

Eventually Rey developed a repertoire with some convicts (the one with genuine complaints) and even voiced her sympathy that George R R Martin hadn’t released The Winds of Winter yet – something that she was even a bit annoyed about herself. But she suspected it was mainly because the prison didn’t have HBO and the closest they got to Dany’s breasts nowadays was to read about them.

 

It was six weeks of ice packs and bruises when he came in.

 

He was sent in by Phasma with a bleeding eye and a sour expression. Somehow the black and white striped prison issue uniform looked even more comical on him than it usually did on the prisoners. He had a long face with a scattering of moles and a goatee beard. His hair was long and for a prisoner looked remarkably luxurious. As though he’d been having beauty products smuggled in. Rey also saw that he was also missing an arm.

 

It was cut off just below the elbow and any prosthetic had clearly been confiscated encase it was used as a weapon (Lord knows, she’d heard enough stories of prisoners being bludgeoned by a prosthetic to know this was wise) but he didn’t seem to need it as such. His other hand was clutching a wet paper towel to stem the bleeding in his eye.

 

“Found him dripping blood all over his dinner in the mess hall.” Phasma announced.

 

“I tripped” was his deep voiced reply. He had a strong West Virginia accent which, when blended with his dulcet tones, was actually quite soothing to listen to.

 

“Into someone’s fist, no doubt.” Phasma pointed out without much care. It was clear that this was far too common an occurrence for Phasma to care too much. “It looks deep. Might be worth checking if it might need a stitch, Dameron.”

 

Rey could see from where she was standing that this was not what the prisoner wanted to hear. “I’m not letting Dameron touch me.”

 

Poe looked at the prisoner with such obvious disdain that it could not be clearer that he was in exactly the same mind though was more stoic in the face of an enemy.

 

“Finn is off today and I’m the only one available.” Poe shot at him. “Now if you will just-”

 

“I’m free.” The words were out of her mouth before she’d had any time to think them over. Phasma and the prisoner looked at her in surprise and the man noticed her for the first time.

 

His eyes widened by a fraction and his eyes swept her face. Unusually though, it did not sweep any lower over her body. He seemed more intent upon looked at the details of her face.

 

Poe stepped forward. “No, Rey it’s best if I-”

 

“It’s a bleeding eye, isn’t it?” Rey asked. Phasma nodded. “Then I can handle this.”

 

Poe went to protest further but a quick glare from Rey made it perfectly clear that any further protest would not be advisable. “Well...” Poe said in defeat, “I’m over here if you… yeah.”

 

Rey ushered the prisoner into her booth and Phasma shuffled off to play with her walkie talkie in the corner. Having him sit upon her bed, she took away the paper towel and inspected the cut. It was quite deep but would not need any stitches. He’d have a heck of a bruise and a nasty scab on his eyebrow but he’d live.

 

“Exactly what did you trip into?” Rey asked sardonically as she cleaned his eyebrow as gently as she could.

 

“Something hard.” The prisoner quipped back.

 

“Like someone’s fist?”

 

He snorted as though amused against his will. Rey looked down slightly. He had an interesting face. It was long and almost sullen yet this close she could see her was a little bit freckled over his nose and his eyes were a rich brown like her favourite milk chocolate.

 

“I’m sure Poe could have fixed you up in half a second, you know.”

 

The man’s face clouded again. “I’m not letting Dameron near me, I told you.”

 

“Why? Did he rip a band-aid off too hard once?”

 

He glared at her. He was clearly meant to be intimidating; he merely looked like he was sulking. His lips were made for pouting clearly. Halfway through his glower, he seemed to almost forget his anger. Like he was surprised to see her as though she hadn’t been cleaning up his eye not a moment before. He looked away and Rey was surprised that a prisoner, a man who could clearly look after himself, could look so adorably shy. He was even a bit pink in the cheeks!

 

“He’s the good guy.” He spat, almost petulantly, “and he doesn’t let anyone forget it. So I make sure I don’t.”

 

Rey frowned. She could imagine that Poe’s gallantry and dashing good looks would almost be infuriating to some. Still, that hardly seemed a good enough reason to dislike someone - because they were too good!

 

“Hmmm. Well, don’t break the law next time and take a medical course if you want to be like-”

 

“I DON’T want to be like Poe!” The prisoner whispered furiously.

 

“So who then is-” Rey looked down at the sheet with his details on “Benjamin Solo?”

 

“That’s not my name!” He snapped.

 

“Oh.” Rey looked around as though to search for another medical record. Maybe she’d been given the wrong one.

 

Seeming to take pity on her, he deflated suddenly. “That’s the right record. It’s my ‘official’ name but I don’t go by it in here. They call me Kylo Ren.”

 

Rey almost spluttered a laugh. What a stupid name!

 

“Okay… Kylo.” Seriously what possessed him to pick a name like that? “What you in for?”

 

He shrugged. “Just a short stay this time. Drove a car through a convenience store window.”

 

“Huh. Any particular reason why?”

 

“I… I’d had a bad day.”

 

Rey wanted to point out that most people popped into a convenience store for beer or a family sized bag of potato chips but didn’t. She was nearly done anyway with his eye and didn’t fancy lecturing him.

 

“What’s your name?” He blurted out.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Rey. Like ray of sunshine?”

 

Rey gave a small laugh. It sounded nice when it was put like that. “If you like.”

 

“It’s a pretty name.” Rey looked at his face again. It didn’t sound pointed or lecherous coming from him; it sounded… almost gentlemanly. Like a southern endearment. He did have a nice voice after all. His eyes weren’t sulky at that moment. They were earnest; almost kind and rather sensitive.

 

It unnerved her more than any of the other prisoners she’d had to put up with. She quickly binned the used cotton pack and started to move about briskly.

 

“Right, well that’s you all done. Don’t go tripping into anything else.”

 

He seemed a little chastened by her abrupt tone but got up off the medical bed anyway. He towered over her and Rey marvelled once again about how it didn’t frighten her but made her find him almost endearing.

 

Phasma came back to escort him out but not before he gave her a little smile and quipped “See ya round, Sunshine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Almost overnight Kylo was popping into the infirmary with rather feeble complaints. He had a headache, his stomach hadn’t liked the prison chicken, he was feeling odd… on and on it went. In the past, Rey would have threatened the prisoner in some way if she felt that they were not being truthful about whether they needed any true medical attention. If she suspected that they wanted a good look at a young nurse who looked far daintier than she would have them believe. Yet she didn’t threaten this prisoner. He had a bizarre look of a rather upset puppy when he pouted and he looked down at the floor a lot when he would come to her nursing bay.

 

She did manage to get him to talk in-between his complaints eventually. She heard about the Skywalker family curse and how every male member of the family lost their hand or arm eventually. His Uncle Luke lost his hand during a fencing incident with his own father who in turn lost his arm when he got drunk and picked a fight with a Count who liked swords.

 

His loss had been typically dramatic. He lost his arm in Iraq just as he was on his way to the airport to go on leave.

 

He worked as a barman now when he was out of prison. The proprietor Maz was willing to let him have a holiday (e.g. a prison stint) so long as he worked weekends when he got back. She was even friendly enough to overlook the time a customer had annoyed him and he’d petrol bombed his car.

 

Very little seemed to perturb Maz it seemed.

 

Rey was happy to listen but a little more reluctant to talk about herself. There was nothing to tell after all.

 

And what there was didn’t make a happy bedtime story. Abandoned, foster homes, raised hopes and dashed dreams, loneliness and a decision to stop waiting. She still felt pangs of panic. Because they might have come back while she was in America. But she wasn’t so sure that she would greet them in quite so ecstatic a manner anymore.

 

No, she told him none of this. Instead she spoke of bland things. About the traffic and how the wind was a little more chillier in the mornings as fall approached.

 

Kylo would pout that oddly adorable frown. He seemed to get that she was holding back and that she wouldn’t let him into her head.

 

Kylo began to stop complaining of non-existent ailments quite suddenly and Rey felt oddly disappointed but ultimately resigned. He was bound to get bored and leave her alone; people normally did.

 

So it was with absolute amazement when she came into the infirmary in about a week and found Kylo in his ridiculous jump suit mopping the floor.

 

Poe had endured a furious whispered argument with Phasma who had merely shrugged at his chagrin.

 

“He’s been well behaved lately. Not getting in any fights and generally doing what we tell him. His prison job had come up for review and he asked to be a janitor in the infirmary. We can hardly say no: not many people want to wipe up blood and shit.”

 

Poe and Finn protested and grumbled but they were more or less cornered there. A clean infirmary was a happy infirmary and they had enough on their hands without worrying which one of them was on mop duty.

 

Rey found herself watching Kylo from the corner of her eye very much like Poe and Finn. He refused to make eye contact with either of her workmates and tended to mop with almost aggressive vigour whenever Poe came to her medical bay. Yet sometimes when she turned around, she could have sworn that he would be in the process of looking away hastily.

 

He tended to smile a little shyly at her when she was within his vicinity and always greeted her with “Mornin’ Sunshine.”

 

It left her slightly appalled at the little endearment. No one had ever called her a pet name before. She wanted to hear more. Sometimes, when she was struggling to sleep at night in her tiny flat, she would imagine she could hear him whisper it in her ear.

 

Rey wouldn’t so much as look at Kylo the next day.

 

* * *

 

Poe was on his lunch and Rey was rearranging the bandages when it happened.

 

There was a tannoy announcement and that automatic steel door to the infirmary shut and locked.

 

Lock-down.

 

A riot had broken out in the cafeteria. Which meant she was locked in. With Kylo.

 

Kylo didn’t seem too perturbed at being locked in. Rey mused that his entire existence was locked up until he was released. No point getting touchy about it.

 

“Don’t be afraid.” He said gently in Rey’s direction. Rey bristled somewhat.

 

“I’m not afraid. I know what I signed up for when I took this job.” She was also musing that she could mention the taser she kept fully charged in her office. But somehow she knew it would hurt him rather than warn him off. And she wasn’t frightened of him. He’d never inspired fear within her. Rey sighed. “Looks like I’ll be doing a lot of paperwork today. There’s only a few bandages left to fold.”

 

“I can help.” He sounded almost desperate to assist.

 

“It’s prison admin. I doubt that the medical records of the prisoners would be appropriate to view.”

 

“Oh. Well… I can refill your stapler.”

 

Rey couldn’t help it; she laughed. Kylo’s obvious embarrassment seemed to be less prominent at the sight of her giggling and looking happy even if it was slightly at his own expense.

 

Kylo didn’t refill her stapler but he did clean the place to within an inch of its life, rearrange the plasters in colour coding and folding the bandages that was quite remarkable considering he only had one arm.

 

“You should see me make a Martini.” He drawled.

 

The riot went on a little longer than she had anticipated. Apparently they were taking the delay on the latest Song of Ice and Fire novel release very badly. Luckily Rey’s packed lunch was in the infirmary and she had packed enough to share. Kylo was a little tentative taking her home-made ham sandwich and was very slow chewing it. She was beginning to get a little upset that her cooking was bad. Instead he mumbled:

 

“I haven’t had a home-made snack in ages. I forgot how good it tastes.”

 

Rey smiled and helped herself to a granola bar.

 

Towards the end, Rey had fixed an old radio and it was playing easy listening tunes while Kylo taught her how to play cards (she couldn’t play anything but Patience and making card castles).

 

“No wonder people lose money playing this.” Rey grumbled. Kylo gave a little smile then went quite still. A new song had started on the radio. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” He was still pretty still. “I… I haven’t heard this song in a long time.”

 

Rey listened. It sounded familiar. “Is that _Take Me Home?”_

 

“ _Take Me Home, Country Roads.”_ Kylo nodded. “My… my mom used to sing it in the kitchen. Used to make me dance with her.”

 

There was a sadness in his eyes. A wistfulness, a regret, a longing. Rey wanted to know why he hadn’t sat in his Mom’s kitchen and listened to her sing along to it for a long time. She wondered what the mother of a man like this looked like.

 

“Wanna dance then?” It was out of her mouth before she could fully think it through. But the look of surprise and almost delighted disbelief in Kylo’s eyes stopped her from taking it back.

 

“Sure.”

 

It was weird to let him move close enough to do justice to a dance. For a moment, she was worried that he would try and put his hand on her hips. Try and make this almost seductive and she really didn’t want to spend the rest of a lock-down with a guy she’d just kneed in the groin.

 

But no. Instead, he took one of her hands and held it in his own. Then he pulled her close with his remaining arm wrapped around as much of her back as he could manage. It felt intimate but oddly respectful. Like they had agreed to dance and that was all he was going to presume.

 

Rey had never danced before with a man like this. Going to clubs had been an experience she would rather forget and she’d never been to her prom (she wasn’t spending money on a dress that would make going to the toilet impossible). So this felt… good. She was close enough to smell him. The unscented soap of the prison showers meant that she had a full blast of his natural scent. He smelt like woodsmoke, cotton and a slight hint of manly sweat. It was a good smell.

 

The tiny gap between their bodies had slowly closed. Soon she had rested her cheek against his chest as they swayed to John Denver’s soothing tones.

 

Rey knew it was unprofessional. She knew it was more than her job was worth. Yet she couldn’t help but to look up at the man who she was meant to always keep at a distance. She couldn’t look away when his eyes that were normally so shy started to burn.

 

Rey didn’t even feel shock or outrage when his pillowed lips caught her own. His kiss was close mouthed but left her feeling like she might melt into him.

 

_Take me home… Take me home and keep me there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do a story of one-shots of Reylo and I need prompts. If you have any you would like, let me know. I love prompts.
> 
> And feedback *bats eyelashes shamelessly*


	3. Chapter 3

It was the noise of the alarm going off that made them wrench apart. The steel door had reopened again. Lock-down was over.

 

The moment was over. And Rey was left with a rising feeling of dread which stuck in her throat like bile. What had she just done?

 

“Sunshine?”

 

She blanched at the name. At the tone. It was wrong, totally inappropriate, she had a position of trust and authority and she’d blown it.

 

“Go back to your cell, Kylo.” The voice was robotic. Almost cold. It didn’t sound like Rey but she had to be strong. She’d done wrong and now she had to do damage control.

 

Kylo opened his mouth as though to say something. Maybe give some kind of entreaty. Which was when Finn and Poe came running in.

 

“Rey! Are you alright! Is everything...” Finn looked between Rey and Kylo who were standing a foot apart. Rey was obviously fine but the tension between the two was as thick as treacle.

 

“Fine, thank you Finn. Kylo was just going back to his cell.”

 

It was a dismissal and Kylo knew it. Rey wasn’t a nasty person (at least she tried not to be) but she needed him to go. Couldn’t he see she needed to think about what she’d just done?

 

He left without a word or a look at Poe and Finn. And she couldn’t think why she desperately wanted him to come back without feeling clammy.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t come back.

 

The reason became apparent when Poe explained that Kylo had got into a fight that morning. He’d lost his janitorial privileges and was gonna be in solitary for a week.

 

Rey wouldn’t see him again. He’d be released in the Monday after that.

 

In many ways, Rey thought how she should rejoice. No-one seemed any the wiser about what had happened during lock-down and it seemed unlikely that she would have to encounter him again. It could remain a secret.

 

So why did she feel so awful?

 

Was it guilt? Partly; she’d done something that was wrong on so many levels. But it also left an ache in her chest.

 

She’d never see him again? Ever?

 

Rey wasn’t a weakling or one to give up. She carried on with her work the best she could. She patched up the prisoners and even smacked one around the head when he stared a bit too long at her chest. But it was like the fire was beginning to simmer down in her when it had once been blazing.

 

“You okay Peanut?” Finn asked during one lunch break. “You’ve been pretty quiet lately.”

 

“Just tired. And stressed. Being an adult is hard.”

 

“That it is.” Finn fiddled with his pasta bowl. “Did anything happen during the lock-down? I mean, you can tell me-”

 

“Finn.” Rey needed to cut the cord now. “I’m fine. Kylo was fine. Everything was fine. Besides where’s the problem? He’s not gonna come back.”

 

The bitterness in her tone took even her by surprise. It wasn’t Finn or Poe’s fault. But maybe she did feel a bit resentful. They hadn’t given Kylo much of a chance, had they? But then again they gave none of the prisoners a chance. It was their job and that was all they planned to do.

 

“No, he’s been released today.”

 

Rey forgot to chew her sandwich. He was gone.

 

She didn’t resume her lunch and threw it out when she got home that night.

 

* * *

 

Rey went through her working week like she was sleepwalking. Her next door neighbour Rose didn’t badger her about what was wrong but invited her into her apartment for numerous cups of coffee.

 

“I’m going out on Friday to a bar.” Rose said over their thirtieth cup of store bought coffee. “Come with me. Maybe a change of scene will help you.”

 

Rey was a little dubious but Rose was relentless in her persuasion. In the end, she relented and found herself digging out her best jeans from the laundry basket and one of her three nice tops out the back of the wardrobe. She also deigned to add a little mascara. Why not?

 

The bar that Rose took her to was the definition of a dive bar. And not a fashionable one either.

 

“The beers are cheap.” Rose reasoned as Rey looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

 

The inside was rustic and pretty dimly lit. The majority of the clientele were regulars. Aged men with Stetsons with pint glasses clutched in their hands like it was the elixir of life.

 

Rose stood at the bar and waited to be served.

 

“Oh, wow. The new barman is interesting.”

 

Rey looked over. And nearly dropped her purse and ran back out the door.

 

Kylo was behind the bar. His striped onesie was gone and he was dressed in a dark blue shirt with black trousers. He also had a prosthetic arm which looked top of the range. Rey idly wondered what happened to his old arm. The other one was apparently ancient at best. Rey considered ducking behind the bar in an attempt to hide but too late. He’d already looked her way.

 

Rose ordered quite blithely but Kylo didn’t move. Rose looked from one to the other with a look of confusion.

 

“Rey, you okay?” She asked gently.

 

“Yeah… yeah fine. Um, why don’t you grab us a seat. I’ll be right there.”

 

Rose had enough tact to know when to follow a hint. She left Rey alone staring at Kylo. He didn’t look pleased. He looked his usual surly self.

 

“I… didn’t know you worked here.” Rey announced lamely.

 

“It’s my uncle’s bar. Family business.”

 

“Oh… that’s…. that’s a nice new arm.” She winced at herself as he looked down at the robotic limb.

 

“Welcome home gift.” Kylo shrugged. “From my Mom.”

 

“Oh.” Mentioning his mother reminded her of their slow dance. Of their moment in the infirmary.

 

“I’m not sorry.” Kylo seemed to almost blurt this out. “I’m not sorry about what I did. That we...” His cheeks turned a little red.

 

“I didn’t want you to-”

 

“Really? You seemed pretty determined to make me feel-”

 

“I panicked, okay?!” Rey argued before remembering to lower her voice. “You were under my care. It was wrong.”

 

“We’re both adults.”

 

“But I’m in a position of care.”

 

“Not anymore.” He whispered. The air crackled between them. Kylo reached beneath the counter and pull out two beers. “On the house. For fixing my eye.”

 

Rey looked at them. At her get-out clause. Take them and run.

 

“Would you like to join me? Just one.”

 

“I’m… I’m working.”

 

“Then don’t leave the bar.” Rey sighed. “Let’s just have a drink as equals. Be civil. Be friends.”

 

Kylo paused for a moment then gave a little smile. Almost a smirk. It suited him enough to make her squirm.

 

“Okay. One drink.” What was the harm?

 

* * *

 

Rey had often daydreamed about running her fingers through his hair. It had always been a massive turn on to her to see those silky strands cascade over his face. So to not only run her fingers through it but tug them and watch his face contort at the feel was nothing short of a dream. Along with her position straddling his lap on his sofa.

 

One drink had led to two and even Rose wanting to go home hadn’t tempted her away. Instead she’d promised to text her neighbour at midnight to tell her where she was. By eleven, she was in the ladies room, balanced on the cistern while Kylo kissed her. And it was nothing like the chaste peck they had shared in the infirmary.

 

Which led to her bouncing on his lap with her best jeans thrown on the floor and her nicest top bunched up to her armpits.

 

It had been so long since she’d felt anything close to this feeling. The sensation of him filling her up had her gasping and panting into his ear. His hands ran up and down her back, over her ass and up to cup her breasts. They looked tiny in his massive hands but that didn’t make her self-conscious. His expression left her feeling like nothing less of a goddess.

 

“Fuck… I wanted you the first minute I saw you.” He growled as their eyes met.

 

“I was the first girl you’d seen in months.” She joked while still undulating her hips against him and rocking him further inside her.

 

“No. I’ve seen plenty of girls. But you were the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”

 

For such an oddly awkward man he said some truly wonderful things. It made Rey bounce harder and faster and soon he was growling his release inside her. She kissed his sweaty forehead as he recovered himself with effort.

 

His remaining hand clutched her tightly. “Don’t go. Please.”

 

Rey rested her head against his neck. No-one had ever begged her not to go before. It normally felt like her begging people to stay. “I won’t. I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

Rey fiddled with the radiator of the truck.

 

“Screwdriver.”

 

“Flat sided or screw?” Asked a sweet voice.

 

“Screw please.” The screwdriver was handed to her.

 

“So how come you like this song, Mommy?”

 

John Denver was playing on the radio and _Country Roads_ was keeping the two girls company. The summer sun was beating down on them both. Rey smiled at the question.

 

“Well, your Daddy used to dance to it with your Grandma in the kitchen when he was your age. And we danced to it when we first met.”

 

“Is it a happy song? It sounds a bit sad.”

 

Rey turned to look at her daughter. She looked so like her Daddy with her black curls and freckles yet Rey was determined to teach her baby girl a few tricks to working with trucks. This wasn’t just a man’s world anymore after all.

 

“It can be happy. It can be sad. Every good song is a different story to everyone.”

 

“So you and Daddy’s story is a good one.” Her daughter smiled.

 

“A very good one.” The two girls looked up at the new voice. Kylo had come out to see them both. “Your dinner’s ready Virginia.”

 

“It’s Jenny, Daddy!” Their daughter corrected for the millionth time.

 

“Jenny then. Dinner is ready.” He helped her down and she sprinted indoors for her mac and cheese.

 

Kylo looked at the radio. “Still listening to it then?”

 

“Of course.” Rey wiped her screwdriver with a cloth and turned around to face her husband. “It makes me lucky I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy but Logan Lucky left me feeling all warm and fluffy. It's nice to have a happy story once in a while. 
> 
> My Reylo one-shot series with a chapter dedicated to a different prompt and premise is up and running. If you have any desires or ideas, let me know on Tumblr.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this too. Writing makes me happy but feedback is the only payback fanfic writers can ever get for their ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I should finish it within two weeks I think. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my joy.


End file.
